Barry
DayZ Diablo II Starbound |real_name = Barry Kramer |birthday = December 3, 1989 (age 29) |youtube = https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC16fG7-summGsrcqkkYb6hg |twitter = https://twitter.com/razzadoop |instagram = https://www.instagram.com/barrykramertwitter |twitch = https://www.twitch.tv/barryisstreaming }} Barry Kramer is a former member of the channel "Game Grumps" and a recurring member of the Hardcore crew. He is generally a quiet person, but is a strong and productive member of the group. Barry's performance in Hardcore is inconsistent. Sometimes, he is the last person to die in a Hardcore. Other times, he can be the first, usually by being too daring. He has appeared in every Hardcore season except for Minecraft #3, Terraria #3 and Minecraft #6 History Barry played as a Shy Guy from the Super Mario Bros. series in the first ever season of PBG Hardcore. Barry was very calm and quiet for most of the season, rarely speaking unless he was in danger or if he was accompanied by just one or two other players. Barry often appeared to have issues with his game this season, with his game crashing on multiple different occasions throughout the season. Despite that, he was still able to be a productive member of the team most of the time. Barry was one of the two players in Minecraft #1 to survive and defeat the Ender Dragon, along with JonTron. After the two of them defeated the Ender Dragon, they returned to the overworld and had a duel to the death, with Barry being the victor. DayZ Barry started DayZ in the Balota airstrip area with Austin. Barry and Austin quickly met up with Dean, and the three of them ran from some zombies together. They lost the zombies chasing them by going up to the roof of the control tower and climbing back down to the ground. Once they got back down, they ran into more zombies outside the control tower, and they all temporarily separated while trying to run away from the zombies. Barry got attacked by the zombies and started bleeding. He ran out further away from the airstrip and bandaged himself, but he was still hurt pretty badly. After Austin and Jon died, Barry re-unites with Dean, and the two of them headed over to Chernogorsk (or "Cherno") to find a hospital so Dean could take care of Barry, who was still in pretty bad shape. Barry and Dean got to Chernogorsk and tried to run inside a building for cover, but they were both shot and killed instantly before they could get inside. Barry was the fifth to die in the season, getting killed mere seconds after Dean in the second episode. He was the first to die in the season. He was sniped by a Demon Eye while running away from zombies with Jeff. Barry played as Kermit the Frog from The Muppets. He was the last person to die in this season. He slowly went insane inside the Nether and was eventually killed by a hostile Zombie Pigman while he was burning from a Blaze attack. Diablo II Barry played as a Barbarian in Diablo II. In the sixth episode, he was instagibbed by a Burning Dead Archer. He died second this season. Barry played as Beaker from The Muppets. In the finale, he, Jeff, and Ian were killed fighting the Giant. Although Barry's death was the last one shown on video in the season, McJones later confirmed in a tweet that Austin was the actual last person to die, and the battle with the Giant was shown last because they felt it would have been rather anti-climactic to end the season with Austin's death. Barry was with Jeff out in the world and was swarmed by Eaters of Souls. Barry played as the Photographer from Earthbound. In the six-person season, Barry was the first to die. He was ambushed by a "wiggly squiggly" Zombie Pigman. Barry played as Pumkin from Baman Piderman. After spawning in a field with the other seven players, Barry helped the team collect wood and supplies and found a cave which the team turned into a temporary house for the night. The team spent the night digging inside the cave in search of coal and iron, and the next morning, Barry helped Jeff build a new house in a nearby field. After spending the night in their new house, the team split up to search for more resources, with Barry going with PBG, Dean, and Ray to mine for iron underneath the house. The four dug into an underground cave and started exploring it, before deciding to go back to the house. After reuniting with Jeff, McJones, and Jared, the group went back into the caves together. While the group was exploring an abandoned mineshaft, the group found a cave spider spawner. A spider attacked Barry and poisoned him, knocking him into a group of cobwebs surrounding the spawner. Barry broke the spawner but was unable to escape the web and was killed by a cave spider. Barry played as Paddington from the series of the same name. He was on Team 1 (Later Team II). He failed to make the first jump at the Floating Isles by accidentally clipping through the wall and breaking his sprint. He died at the same time as PBG. Starbound Barry played as a Glitch. He was on Team Baby Killerz with PBG, Lucah, and Luke. He made it to the meetup with Team J, but died when dashed off platforms by mistake and fell to his death. Minecraft #7 Barry played as Mike Wazowski from Monsters Inc. While mining, Jeff opens up a cave full of zombies and Barry was unable to escape the horde and was killed. Quotes Player Descriptions }} }} }} }} Minecraft #1 DayZ Minecraft #5 Trivia * Barry has appeared in every season of Hardcore except for the third seasons of both Minecraft and Terraria as well as Minecraft #6. This also means he has never appeared in a season with a multiple of three. * Having died first in four seasons (Terraria #1, Minecraft #4, Minecraft #5, and Minecraft #7), Barry has the most first deaths of any player in Hardcore. * Barry's only Hardcore victory was in Minecraft #1, his first appearance on the show and the show's first season overall. He has died in his every appearance since. Category:Recurring Players Category:Players in Minecraft Hardcore (Season 1) Category:Players in Minecraft Hardcore Category:Players in Terraria Hardcore Category:Players in MineZ Hardcore Category:Players in DayZ Hardcore